The Winter After
by Lenny L
Summary: Completed It's Christmas and Ron has a few surprises for Hermione. Sequel to 'The Summer After' Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Surprise By Night

**Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own anything. *Sigh* The characters all belong to the talented JKR. Well, with the exception of Faith… but she is blossoming into her own little person and I have lost control of her. ^_~ **

**AN: Some of you wanted a sequel and I wasn't sure what exactly ya'll were looking for so this is a Christmas fic. Faith walks and talks and is generally annoying to everyone except for Ron.**

**Rating: PG to PG-13. I'm not sure what fits better. There will be some swearing of course because Ron _is_ in this story. ^_^ **

Chapter One 

"Hermione! Pst! Hermione wake up!"

Hermione groaned and rolled over. "Mm… go…way… sleepin…"

Ron laughed quietly and sat down on her bed, bouncing up and down slightly, obviously trying very hard to be annoying. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily. Get up!"

Hermione rolled onto her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head. "I'm tired, Ron. Go away." She whined.

Ron pulled the pillow off her head and lied down on top of her. "You don't want to miss this." He whispered in her ear. "You'll _kill_ me if you miss this."

"I'll _kill_ you if I fall asleep in class tomorrow because you kept me up all night."

Ron grinned and rolled off her. "At least you're fighting back now. Too bad we don't _have_ classes tomorrow. We're on holiday."

Hermione groped for her pillow and rolled over, staring Ron in the eyes. "If we're on holiday, how did you get in my house?"

"Floo Powder my dear." He looked out the window at the clear night sky. "I have something to show you, now get up!"

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes and face. "What time is it?" She asked as she slid her feet into her slippers.

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her off her bed. "Doesn't matter, just come on!"

Hermione reached for a maroon jumper on her chair as Ron dragged her out of her room and down the stairs. "Wait! Is it cold outside? Let me-"

"You won't notice the cold when you see this." Ron said as he opened the front door and pushed her outside. He shut the door quietly behind him.

Hermione pulled her oversized jumper on and frowned at Ron who was looking at the sky. She adjusted her pajama bottoms and tugged on the bottom of her jumper. "It's freezing out here! You could have let me put on a coat!"

"Hermione! Stop talking and look up!"

She growled and turned her gaze to the sky and gasped. A meteor shower. Streaks of red and gold shot across the black winter sky. She felt her jaw drop slightly. She remembered reading about this in Astronomy and she had planned on watching it but forgot entirely. A strange feeling took hold of her as she recalled that she had told Ron about it. At the time he said there was no way he was going to get up at three in the morning to watch a bunch of rocks fall from the sky.

"I wanted to surprise you." Ron said softly, seemingly reading her thoughts. "I'm sorry I woke you and I didn't owl but I wanted to be here and watch with you."

Hermione blushed deeply. Ron had been romantic in September before school started but all the romance seemed to fade away as soon as they set foot in a classroom. Ron had forgotten her birthday and she was almost entirely sure he had forgotten Christmas as well. She didn't mind too much, he was a boy after all. Somewhere deep inside though her heart ached wondering if Ron still loved her… or even liked her for that matter.

"Your parents let you leave at this hour?" She asked, not looking at him, she kept her eyes fixed on the sky.

"Everyone's up." Ron explained. "They're all watching this. My Mum let me leave because she thought it was romantic." Ron rolled his eyes. "Women."

Hermione punched him lightly. "You're very lucky my parents didn't hear you. They might have mistaken you for a burglar."

Ron bit his lip. "Yes, good thing."

She turned and searched his face. His eyebrows were drawn together and his mouth was forming a small mischievous smile. She put her hands on her hips. "Ron, what are you hiding?"

He couldn't help but grin. "Your parents already know I'm here."

Hermione frowned at him, puzzled. "How do they know?"

"I used the felly tone thing. I'm staying here tonight and tomorrow night, then we're all going to the Burrow for Christmas Eve."

"Really?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Your parents already accepted the invitation but if you don't want to go then-"

"No! I was just surprised! I think that sounds wonderful!"

Ron sighed with relief. "Good. You had me worried for a second."

Hermione smiled and turned back to watch the sky.

~*~

After all the trouble Ron went through to make this work he was glad that the look on Hermione's face was of shock and not horror.

They had only been on holiday for two days and Harry and Ginny were already driving him mad. Apparently they had both forgotten each other's proper names and were resorting to using ridiculous pet names for every occasion. 

So Ron had spent his two days away from the both of them, hiding in the safe depths of his room or in the kitchen. Which is where he found his Mum's planner. Circled in red ink was the upcoming Wednesday.

"Hey, Mum?" Ron asked through a mouth full of cookies.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

He swallowed. "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again. What did you need?"

"What's happening Wednesday?" 

"A meteor shower. You're father and I are planning on watching it."

"Oh no!" Ron groaned. He had forgotten to tell his mother about his plans.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking up from the stew she was preparing.

"Hermione wanted to see that! She was going on and on at lunch about it a month or two ago."

"I must be missing something." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head. "What's so wrong with that?"

Ron blushed profusely. "I wanted to be there with her."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Well invite her over. Everyone else is here… might as well have a full house."

Ron cringed at the thought. Angelina and Katie and Penny were also staying at the Burrow for the week. There wouldn't be room for Hermione even if they tried. For some reason though, Ron didn't want to be at the Burrow watching the meteor shower with his family all around him, he wanted to be with Hermione. Alone.

"What if I went to Hermione's house?" Ron asked quietly.

"For how long?" His mother asked knowingly.

"A couple of days. I was hoping maybe we could invite her family over here for Christmas Eve." Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. 

"I don't see why you couldn't go over there. As long as the Grangers don't mind."

"They don't, I already asked them."

Mrs. Weasley eyed her son suspiciously. "Did you already ask them to come over for Christmas Eve?"

Ron nodded. "But only because I know you like babies and I know you love having company." He smiled, trying to muster all the charm he could.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't hold her glare long, she gave up with a cry of defeat, slapping Ron with the spoon she was holding. "You and your father! You must get it from him! You know your brothers can't get away with that! Using that against your own mother! Honestly!"

Ron laughed at her rambling. "So s'all right?"

"It's fine, dear."

Ron leaned against the counter and fumbled for a small box in his pocket. "Mum? Will you do me a favor?"

"I might. Depends what it is."

"Will you tell me if I got Hermione the right kind of Christmas gift?"

Mrs. Weasley set her spoon down. "Of course I will!"

He handed the small box in his hand to his mother. "It's not much. I found it in Hogsmead in September and I had to save up for months to get it."

"Goodness!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, looking at the small silver ring in her hand. "How did you know her size?"

"I asked a girl in her dorm to find out for me." Ron shook his head thinking of Lavenders reaction to his request. She screamed and cried and hugged Ron telling him he needed to talk to Seamus about romance.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she felt the same way. "Oh!" She wailed, looking close to tears. "I knew one of you boys would grow up and know how to treat a lady!"

Ron shrugged. "Well… I had her name engraved on the inside. The quills that are engraved in it caught my eye first. She likes those things you know. Mad woman she is… thinks they're so interesting."

"It's a wonderful gift. She will love it. Now go get ready to leave. Make sure you're back here on the twenty-fourth at three o'clock. We're eating dinner at four!"

Ron shook his head, ridding himself of the memory. He looked down at Hermione who was shivering slightly. He unbuttoned his cloak and pulled her into him wrapping the garment around both of them. She sighed and turned her face up to him. "Thank you for coming, Ron. I missed you."

He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her soft mouth. "I missed you, too." He grinned down at her. "And your sister. How is she by the way?"

Hermione turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Ron! You're incorrigible!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay all! There's the first chapter to the sequel. I know it's short but I had to start somewhere. Thanks for reading. Please review!

~Lenny


	2. Damn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sigh* I wish cause then I'd be rich and I wouldn't be working at a movie theatre. **

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Just so ya'll know I'm writing another R/H story called Winding The Clock and if you're ever bored please read that and tell me what you think. **

**Rating: PG to PG-13**

The Winter After "We watch the days we make our plans 

_We change in ways a life demands_

_I'll always remember this time, this place_

_The hope in your voice, the light on your face_

_Because anything can happen."_

_          -Jackson Brown 1989 "**Anything Can Happen**"****_

Chapter Two 

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as the late morning sunlight hit her face. She squinted and sat up with a yawn, reaching for the jumper that she had been wearing the night before (which was lying on the end of her bed) and stood up.

She searched blindly with her foot for her slippers as she pulled her shirt over her head and exited her room. The smell of burnt toast reached her nose as she crossed the hall to the bathroom where she splashed cold water on her face. 

She studied herself in the mirror, noting her thick brown curls and the small pimple that was forming on her chin. "Maybe there's a charm that can remedy that," She mused. Though a nagging voice reminded her that magic was not allowed outside of Hogwarts. "Bullocks to that," She muttered as she pulled herself away from the mirror and headed down the stairs.

Ron was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book. Hermione grinned and grabbed his shoulders, making him jump. "Ron reading on holiday? Now I've seen everything."

"Very funny. But this is only because you don't have this class so I can't copy your paper when we get back to school." 

Hermione sat down next to him and rolled her eyes. "Divination? That's hardly work. How are you going to die this time?"

"I'm not. This is Numerology. Compatibility reports and self exploration junk."

"And if you don't have a significant other to do the compatibility report on?"

"Then you use the person you fancy."

"And if you don't fancy anyone?"

"Then you use Professor Trelawny. So you had better fancy someone."

Hermione laughed.

"It's mostly simple arithmetic anyhow. Like for instance my birthday is the first of March 1980. So I take one plus three plus one plus nine plus eight plus zero."

"Twenty two," Hermione said.

"Yeah. But I have to make it a single digit. So two and two is four. My Life Number is four. Then to get your Attitude Number you add the month and day you were born so three plus one is four. Everyone born in 1980 has the same Attitude Number as life number. It worked out funny that way."

Hermione nodded. "Interesting. So what does you number say about you?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Fours seek security. Home is their haven. They are usually very cerebral and have to get out of their heads. Otherwise, great ideas will live and die in their minds," Ron scratched his head. "I don't think that's very true of me…"

Hermione swallowed. "Not to say I believe in this junk in any way… but it does sound like you. You are most comfortable when you're secure and safe. Unlike Harry who seems to need chaos. And you love your home, don't even deny it. And you are very clever, you just don't know it, so you don't tell people your thoughts because you don't want to be wrong."

Ron shrugged. "Well let's figure out what your number is."

"It's one," Hermione said with a blush.

Ron laughed. "Okay well it says: Ones are independent, self motivated, hard workers. They have a strong desire to be number one. They are critical of themselves and as a result can be critical of others," Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I don't know about you but I'm a believer in this Numerology stuff."

Hermione pursed her lips. "It's coincidence."

"Well let's check the compatibility of one and four, shall we?" Ron flipped the page of his old divination book and slid his finger down the page until he found the match. "Okay it says: 'This can be a very peaceful and a stable union. It starts slowly but later on both will go out of their way to help, love and support each other. But if a disagreement occurs, the relationship can fall prey to excessive stubbornness. Both the partners are loving, reliable, hardworking, determined and persistent in the relationship.' It says we're stubborn. We are, Hermione. Look at third year when we weren't talking. Is that still coincidence?"

"Yes."

"You're being stubborn," Ron sang with a grin.

"Ugh… I'm going to go take a shower. Hopefully you'll be done when I get out."

"You're going to stay in there for an hour?"

"If that's what it takes, yes."

Ron laughed as she sauntered away. He quickly began to fill out his parchment with the information he had gathered. From the kitchen he heard Mr. Granger call to him. "Ron, we're going to run down the street to get the newspaper. Will you keep an eye on Faith?"

"No problem," Ron called back.

He heard the back door slam and not long after a small figure with tiny brown pigtails waddled into the room. "Well, hullo, Faith!" Ron greeted.

"Hi!" She said, reaching for the quill he was holding.

He handed it to her and rolled up his parchment, pulling it safely back into his book bag. When he turned around again Faith had managed to get ink all over her face from chewing on the quill. Ron jumped up and pulled the quill away from the little girl. "Damn, Faith! Let's get you cleaned up shall we?"

Faith reached fort he quill again but Ron put it in his back with the rest of his things. Instead he pulled out a sugarquill. Faith held out her pudgy hands trying to take it from Ron.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ron said, picking her up. "If you're a good girl and don't put up a fight you can have it."

Faith, who didn't seem to have a clue what Ron was talking about, just smiled.

Ron carried her out to the kitchen and set her down on the counter next to the sink and filled it with warm water. Faith happily slapped her hand on the counter as Ron washed off her face. "There we go," He said. "All cleaned up."

"Damn!" Faith cooed happily.

Ron dropped the washcloth he was holding into the sink, splashing water all over the front of his shirt. "What did you just say?"

"Damn!" She cried again.

"Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no! No, no, no, Faithy, we don't say that word."

"Damn!"

"Bloody hell! Hermione's going to kill me!"

"Damn!"

Ron rubbed his face and quickly picked up the small child. "Faith, say Ron. Can you say Ron?"

"Damn!"

"No, no, no… Ron. Say Ron."

"Ron? What are you doing?" A voice from the doorway asked.

Ron spun around and looked at Hermione. "Nothing at all, love! I'm just teaching Faith how to say my name."

"Oh."

Faith opened her mouth. "D-" but Ron quickly interrupted her with the sugarquill.

Hermione frowned. "What was she about to say?"

"Door?" Ron said quickly.

Hermione looked skeptical. "Okay… I hope she finishes that before my parents get home otherwise you could be in some trouble."

"I think as long as that stays in her mouth I'll be fine."

Hermione continued to towel off her hair, looking at him curiously. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Why are you all wet?"

"Faith got ink all over her so we had a little adventure in the sink. Didn't we, Faith?"

Faith dropped the sugarquill. "Damn."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Ron!"

"What?"

"Why did you teach her to say that?"

"I didn't mean to! It just slipped and she won't stop saying it!"

"We're back!" A voice from the door called.

Ron looked at Hermione, eyes wide.

"Damn…" Hermione muttered.

Ron nearly dropped Faith. "You just-"

"I know I know! Let's quick go upstairs and figure out what to do before my parents talk to her."

The two ran up the stairs into Hermione's room, shutting the door behind them. Ron let Faith down and sat down on Hermione's bed. Faith ran to Crookshanks. "Kitty!"

"I can't believe you swore in front of her!" Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think she would mimic me!"

"She's a baby, Ron! Babies copy everything!"

"Well, what do I know about babies."

"Apparently nothing."

"Damn right."

"Damn!" Faith shouted.

"Ron!"

"She already knows it, why can't I say it?"

Hermione picked up her little sister and frowned at Ron. "You had better say something else so she doesn't swear at my parents."

"Like what?" Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Anything!"

"Faith, say poopy!"

"Ron!"

"Poopy!"

"There," Ron said with a smug grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this took so long. There's been a ton of junk going on around here and there hasn't really been any time to write… unless you count me scribbling on napkins at work. ^_~ This isn't very long, I know. Most of the chapters won't be. Thanks for reading. Please review!

~Lenny


	3. Damage

**Disclaimer: The usual. I own nothing but the idea (if that). All the characters belong to the wonderful JKR, with the exception of Faith… and yet she seems to take after every small child I ever babysat. ^_~**

**AN: To everyone who's reviewed thank you! You know who you are. Also, a few of you asked me to email you when I update and I forgot who all said that… so if you want me to do that for you just email me (writingirl_007@hotmail.com) and I'll be sure to email you next time I post. Sorry to be a bother!**

**Rating: PG to PG-13**

The Winter After 

_"When the lights go down in the City_

_And the sun shines on the bay,_

_I want to be there in my City,_

_Ooh, ooh._

_So you think you're lonely,_

_Well my friend I'm lonely too,_

_I want to get back to my City by the bay,_

_Ooh, ooh._

_It's sad, oh there's been mornings out on the_

_Road without you,_

_Without your charms,_

_Ooh, my, my, my,_

_Oh, oh, oh."_

_          -Journey "**Lights**"****_

Chapter Three 

Ron knocked on Hermione's door for the fourth time that evening. "Hermione!" He whined. "She hasn't said anything since this afternoon! She's forgot all about it!" He waited for something. Anything.

He had to get her to talk to him. He had to give her the ring before they left for the Burrow the next day and things weren't going well.

Ginny had owled him not two hours ago reprimanding him. Why hasn't anyone ever told him not to swear in front of babies? In fact. If his memory served him correctly, Mr. Granger had told him it was all right.

He knocked on the door again. "Hermione, your parents want you to come down to dinner," he waited. Still nothing. "I'll see you down there."

He walked to the stairs, purposely stepping on the floorboard that squeaked so she would think he had actually left. He then tip-toed back to her door and grinned as it opened. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Hullo, Miss Granger," he said.

Before she knew what to do Ron pushed into the room and shut the door behind him. Hermione sat on her bed and folded her arms. "That was a dirty trick."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Ron sat down next to her. "Hermione, I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. It's only a word. How was I supposed to know she'd mimic me?"

"Because babies mimic everything. It's how they learn."

"I didn't know that. I've never been around babies before."

"You shouldn't swear anyway, Ron."

"Your dad said I could."

"He did not!"

"Oh but he did," Ron laughed. "Listen let's just forget this and move on with our lives."

"No! You have to learn to be more responsible!"

Ron folded his arms and frowned. "Thanks, Mum."

"Is this how you're going to be around our kids?"

"Our kids?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

Hermione blushed. "I didn't say that. I said your."

"No…" Ron said with a grin. "You said our."

"No I didn't."

Ron's grin widened. "Well I'll be damned. Pure little Hermione has been dreaming about shagging me."

"I have not!"

"Don't be ashamed. If I were in your place and I had to look at me all day… I would dream of it, too."

"You're dreadful!"

"I'm a man."

There was a long moment of silence before Ron spoke again. "So ready for that walk?"

"I'm still angry with you."

"Doesn't mean we can't walk."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Why so eager?"

"I just wanted to get out and enjoy the fresh air."

"Uh-huh. Well, it's cold outside so I'd rather not."

Ron felt his heart sink. His ingenious plan was falling to pieces before his eyes. Only hours ago she had wanted to spend time with him and now she acted as if she'd never wanted him to come over in the first place. All because of his big mouth.

"I'll never swear again," Ron muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"What about your walk?" Hermione asked, standing up to stop him.

Ron snorted out a laugh. "What good is it to go out there alone?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to get some fresh air."

"Well I wanted to spend time with you as well," Ron said with a shrug. "But I see you're still upset so I'll leave you alone."

He walked out of her room and shut the door behind him. He would never for the life of him understand women.

              *

             *

            *

          *

    *   

"Harry, I'm telling you I couldn't get her out of her room," Ron growled into the phone.

"Sounds to me like you didn't try hard enough."

"Yes, I did! I just didn't want to harass her."

"Why did you swear in front of Faith in the first place?"

"I didn't mean to you prat!"

"Tell her that then."

"I did! Damn, Harry. No wonder you're the Boy Who fucking Lived. You're a bloody genius."

"And there you go again with the swearing. Are the Grangers anywhere in the hearing range?"

Ron snorted and stuffed his hand into his pockets. "Believe it or not, Potter, I'm not an idiot. I'm standing outside."

"Which proves nothing… It's freezing out there."

"Tell me about it."

He heard Harry sigh over the phone. "So the ring thing-"

"Didn't happen."

"So when are you going to give it to her?"

Ron leaned against the cold brick house. "I have no idea. She just ruined everything."

The was a short pause. "_She ruined everything?"_

"Okay, okay. _I ruined everything."_

"Blimey… I'm surprised you two didn't have it out up in her room. Usually your rows get a bit out of control."

A new voice piped up in the background. "A bit out of control? Try blazing."

"Harry, tell Ginny to shut up," Ron growled.

Harry laughed. "You know I can't do that."

"That's smashing, mate… You're afraid of girls."

"You're the one standing in the cold."

Ron groaned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Does Hermione still have that Time Tuner?"

"Even if she did there's no way I could get to it. I've been shut out."

"Should I get Ginny on the phone? She knows more about this than I do."

"No! This is embarrassing enough. Having to come to you for help… of all the people in the world."

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, because you know I've never done anything to help anyone. Ever."

"I know."

"Damn, Ron. Just go up to her room, break down the door and give her the ring."

"Wow. I would never have thought of that. Brilliant… Except wait… I'm lying!"

"That's it, you're talking to Ginny."

"No!"

"Well what can I do? All you're doing is whining at me when I could be-"

"Snogging my sister?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"You were thinking it."

"I was not!"

"Don't lie to me, Potter. I've known you for six years."

"I wouldn't talk to you and think of Ginny at the same time. Her image would be forever tainted."

"Isn't it already?"

"I thought you wanted my help."

"Well you aren't helping me."

"Okay, fine. You want my advice?"

"Couldn't hurt."

"Wait until you're at the Burrow to give it to her."

"That's your brilliant idea?"

"Yes. Why not? You can find a way to give it to her without an audience."

"How? There's no where in that house where I can get her alone for more than five minutes."

"Ginny and I will think of something. Until then don't swear in front of her sister and don't lose your temper. Just try to patch things up with Hermione before you get to the Burrow tomorrow because I don't want to run damage control."

Ron gave a short laugh. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Keep your hands off my sister."

"Easier said that done."

"Damn it, Harry! Bugger off!"

"Okay, bye."

A soft click told Ron that Harry had hung up. He groaned. Damage control. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There I finally updated… hopefully I won't get anymore threatening emails or reviews. Hehe! Those were great by the way. Those of you who wanted to hunt me down. Keeping me in check. Cause I'd never update if people didn't keep telling me to. And I'm not being sarcastic either. I'm just lazy. Anyway… I have to send a shoutout to my friend Crystal's friend Bethany cause she knows the way of Harry Potter……… unlike Crystal who doesn't fully understand the madness. ^_~

Best wishes,

~Lenny


	4. The Journey

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing *sigh* I wish cause then I'd be rich and I might be able to afford college… 

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no excuses… Anyway I hope you're still reading. 

**Rating: **PG to PG-13

**The Winter After **

_"There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known._

_I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done._

_And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do._

_I wanna love somebody,_

_Love somebody like you. _

_An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays._

_I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made._

_Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do._

_I wanna love somebody,_

_Love somebody like you._

-Keith Urban "**Love Somebody Like You**"

Chapter Four 

As much as Ron tried to talk with her, Hermione would not speak with him. He tired catching her off guard by sticking notes under her door. Tried giving her a flower from the vase downstairs but she just put it back where it belonged. He even tried to hold Crookshanks for ransom… and got a nasty scratch across the back of his hand because of it.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room where Mr. Granger was pulling on his winter coat. "What am I doing wrong?"

Mr. Granger looked up. "Well, for one thing, you're being very vague."

"Hermione's angry with me."

"Ah… and is there a reason behind it?"

Ron shrugged. "I did something stupid… you'd think she'd be used to it by now."

Mr. Granger laughed. "Well, Ron, I don't like being the barer of bad news but women never get used to it. Especially the Granger women."

"What do I do to get on her good side again?"

"Have you tried apologizing?"

"Tried, yes. She won't let me near her."

Mr. Granger nodded as Mrs. Granger walked into the room carrying Faith. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Hopefully. Your daughter isn't down here yet," Mr. Granger said.

"She happens to be your daughter, too."

"I know, love."

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called. "It's time to leave!"

There was no answer. Mrs. Granger frowned. "What is she up to?"

Ron bit his lip. "I think she might be a bit angry with me."

"Well then you should go up there and get her," Mrs. Granger said, sounding very much like the mother she was.

Ron gulped. "Do you remember how to use Floo Powder?" He asked, holding out the small pouch of powder, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes," Mrs. Granger said. "Though I am a bit nervous."

"Would you like me to take Faith just in case?"

Faith reached her arms out to Ron making grabbing motions with her tiny hands as if understanding what he had said. Mrs. Granger gazed at her daughter looking quite torn. Mr. Granger cleared his throat. "That might be best."

Ron took Faith in his arms. "I'll get Hermione. We'll be there in about ten minutes. Remember to speak clearly."

Mrs. Granger smiled slightly as her husband ushered her towards the fireplace. Ron bounced Faith in his arms and headed up the stairs to Hermione's room.

Her bedroom door was slightly open. He knocked quietly.

"Don't come in!" Came Hermione's muffled voice.

Ron cleared his throat. "It's just me. Your mum wanted me to get you."

"Tell her I'm not going."

Ron opened the door and poked his head in. Hermione was laying on her bed, buried under her bed clothes, tufts of bushy brown hair stuck out where her quilt met the headboard. "Hermione? Are you even dressed yet?"

Hermione peeked out from under her covers. "Ron! Get out!"

Ron cringed. "'Hermione… I'm only-"

"If you won't leave at least get Faith out of here!"

Ron furrowed his brow and quickly left the room. Faiths smile faded slightly. He lifted her up and twirled her around. "Ickle Faithy needs to smile again! Smile, Faith!" Faith blew bubbles and grinned. "That's my girl!" Ron walked over to Faiths room and placed her in her playpen. "I'll be right back, kid."

When he reached Hermione's room again, he found she had retreated back under her covers. 

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

"I wasn't feeling well last night and I slept late," She moaned miserably. "I look dreadful."

Ron sighed. "Is that all?"

She peered out at him again. Her usually lovely chocolate eyes now fiery. "Don't you dare take that tone with me, Ronald Weasley. I'm still mad at you."

Ron grinned. "And for what exactly?"

Hermione frowned as if deep in thought. "For using those words in front of my sister."

"I saw those gears in your head turning. You couldn't remember for a second. You just want to be mad."

Hermione pulled the covers over her head again. Ron sighed and moved to sit down on her bed next to her. "I know you want to have it out. Why else would you make me bring your sister away?"

"I don't want to have it out, Ron."

"Then what is it?" He demanded.

There was a long moment of silence before Hermione pulled her pillow over her head and screamed. Ron jumped off the bed. "Hermione, bloody hell!"

"You were right! I'm embarrassed."

It took Ron another moment to track where she was coming from. Damn her mind for racing around like that. "Embarrassed about…"

"I said our not your! You were right…"

Ron rubbed his temples. "Please, Hermione… I'm a guy… I don't understand this shit. What are you talking about?"

"Kids!" She cried throwing her pillow off her head and pushing the covers away. "I basically said that I wanted to have your children! How can you forget something like that?"

"Oh… that… no, I didn't forget that."

"Yes, you did. You had no idea what I was saying."

Ron laughed. "Usually I don't. Your mouth and your brain aren't really moving at the same speed, Hermione." She threw the pillow at him, a smile threatening to crack her stony features. Ron caught the pillow and threw it back. "Not many men forget when their girlfriend admits they think about them sexually."

"I never said I did that."

"Maybe you don't know this, but babies come from-"

"I know where babies come from."

"Well then you know that it means you thought of-"

"Not directly."

"Don't care. Direct… indirect… sex is sex."

"Ron!"

"Don't sound so horrified. You know it's true."

Hermione covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the blush. "You're awful."

"Yes, I am. Now get dressed. We're going."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Well… what should I wear under my robes?"

_Nothing. Ron thought. "I don't know. A skirt and a jumper?"_

She stood up and walked to her closet, pulling out a blue plaid skirt and a white turtleneck. "This will do, won't it?"

Ron shrugged, what did he know about fashion? "I think it will look very nice."

"Why a skirt?"

Ron tried to stop himself from blushing. He wasn't about to admit he liked seeing her legs. "I think they look good on you."

"All right then. Well… get out so I can change. I'll be ready soon."

~*~

Faith grabbed out at Crookshanks' tail for the billionth time since she and Ron had been in the Grangers living room. Crookshanks lazily twitched his tail to the side, evading the small child yet again.

Ron glared at the cat. "How come when I do that you attack me?"

Crookshanks turned his head the other way, twitching his tail yet again.

"Figures. Damn animal."

"Damn!" Faith beamed.

Ron snatched the little girl from the floor and sat her on his lap. "We don't say that word anymore Faithy. Say Ron! Can you say Ron?"

"Moo!"

"Yes, well… I suppose that'll do."

Hermione walked down the stairs holding two robes in her arms. "Ron? Can you help me?"

Ron nodded. "I can try."

"All right, well… I'm just wondering if I should wear another cloak over my nicer one. I don't really want to get all dirty."

Ron frowned. "Well I guess you can… but my Mom won't mind doing a cleaning charm on our clothes either. I guess it's up to you."

"Oh okay, never mind then."

Hermione pulled on her blue robe and held out her arms for Faith. Ron stood up and let Hermione hold her sister and coo. "Moo!" Faith said again.

Hermione laughed. "Where on Earth did she hear that?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know," he stepped closer to the fireplace. "Did you want to go with her first? Or would you like me to go?"

Hermione looked leery. "Can't we all go?"

"Yes… but it'd be really crowded."

"I'd feel better though. Then I'd know I would loose my grip on Faith. She might fuss."

"Okay well let's go then."

Ron ushered Hermione forward and wrapped his arm around her, pinning Faith between them. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Ron threw a pinch of flew powder down. "The Burrow!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amazing isn't it? An update… I know I'm shocked, too… This is basically just filler (that's why it's so short)… I had no clue how to get them to the Burrow. Can't you tell? I honestly know where the story is going. I have an outline and everything… but I was stumped with this. So bear with me. The next chapter will be up soon. Anyway… Please review! 

Best wishes,

~Lenny


	5. Happy Christmas

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to the talented JK Rowling. The idea however, is mostly mine. 

**AN: **Told you this chapter would be up sooner. 

**Rating: **PG to PG-13

**The Winter After **

_"__And I remember how you helped me, Baby_

_And all the times you had my back_

_And how you wrapped me in your sweetness _

_And held my eyes with your eyes_

_When my train was off the track_

_Now I've got some things that I want to do_

_And I want to do them with you_

_If you'll just stand by me, and don't look back__."___

-Jackson Brown "**Never Stop**"

**Chapter Five **

It smelled like cinnamon and sugar cookies. Just as she expected it would. The Burrow was a home that always had a certain welcoming scent to it. Hermione had always loved it there and could hardly wait to partake in the Christmas festivities the Weasley's surely had planned.

The living room was decorated with holly and ivy along the walls, a large Christmas tree in the corner and a wreath above the fireplace. Silver icicle looking things were hanging from the ceiling, giving the entire room a wintry feel. Candles sat, flickering, on every level surface in the room. 

She looked around, surprised she hadn't seen anyone else in the house. Usually Mrs. Weasley was running around, making sure everyone was happy and accounted for. As if reading her mind (which Hermione was almost certain she could) the plump, red haired woman flew into the room. "Where have you two been?" She asked quickly waving her wand, clearing the soot off of them. "Your parents said you'd be here twenty minutes ago!"

Ron laughed. "We would have been if Hermione didn't take so long getting ready."

Hermione shook her hair away as Faith made a grab for it and glared at Ron. "Well I'm sorry I wanted to look nice."

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly. "And you do, my dear. Very lovely indeed," she turned her attention to Faith as Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron. "And you must be Faith! Aren't you adorable. You're going to be as beautiful as your sister."

Hermione felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "She'll be much prettier I'm sure."

"Nonsense. May I hold her?"

"Oh, of course," she handed her sister off as Ron unhooked his cloak and hung it on a nearby chair. Hermione smiled when she noticed he was wearing the maroon Weasley sweater he hated so much. 

She once read that a girl could judge the way a man would treat his wife by the way he treated his mother. He would make an excellent husband. She blushed again at the very thought. She was sixteen. Much too young to be thinking these things.

"The family started dinner already. You two find your seats," Mrs. Weasley said, walking into the dinning room with Faith in her arms.

Hermione removed her cloak and laid it on the chair that Ron had put his on. He smiled at her sheepishly as she looked around the room. "It's a bit of a mess. We just throw decorations wherever we can."

She grinned. "I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes, it reminds me of all the Christmas stories I've read. It feels like home every time I walk in here."

Ron gave her a lopsided smile. "Get used to it, because I plan on taking you home for Christmas every year."

Hermione's heart leapt as Ron took her hand and led her into the noisy dinning room. All of the Weasley's sat around the long, decorated, dinning room table, laughing and chatting. 

She took a seat next to Faiths high chair and Ron sad beside her, wasting no time to reach across the table for some turkey. "C'mon, Hermione, don't be shy. Dig in!"

The room was noisy with conversation and laughter, food was being thrown and plates were clinking. Hermione feared for a moment that her parents would feel out of place as seeing her family dinners were always quiet and organized, but she noticed they were laughing right along with Molly and Arthur. A warm feeling wrapped around her heart, consuming her, everything felt right.

She glanced at Harry who was sitting across the table from Ron. He caught her eye and smiled before returning to whatever conversation he was having with Ron. Ginny kicked her softly under the table and grinned. "Head in the clouds?"

Hermione blushed. "A bit," she looked at all the food on the table then looked back at Ginny. "What's good?"

"Everything, but the turkey is the best," Ginny said as she spooned some potatoes onto her own plate. "Hold your plate up, Mum should be famous for these."

Hermione did as she was told and added some turkey to her plate as well. "Will you tell Harry to pass me a roll, please?"

Ginny nodded and poked Harry. "Hermione would like a roll."

Harry reached over Angelina's plate and grabbed a roll, throwing it to Hermione who gasped as she made a grab for it. Ron laughed as she dropped it onto her plate. Katie Bell grinned from her seat next to George. "You're a regular seeker, Hermione."

"Ha, only when it comes to food," Ron said.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs before reaching for her glass of pumpkin juice. "Thank you." She said before taking a sip. She glanced across the table at Bill and Fleur, then back at Ron. "How long have they been together?" She whispered.

Ron shrugged. "A year? Why?"

"Well… that ring she's wearing looks an awful lot like an engagement ring so I was-"

Ron pushed himself away from the table, calmly walking to stand behind Bill and Fleur. Hermione put her face in her hands, what had she done? "Bill?"

"Ron?"

"What is that?"

Bill frowned and looked at everyone at the table, clearly he was silently asking his family what had driven Ron mad. Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"That!" Ron said, leaning forward and grabbing Fleurs hand. "This! On her finger."

Fleur blushed before pulling her hand away. Mrs. Weasley squealed. "Bill! Why didn't you tell us?"

Bill glared at Ron. "We were going to after dinner, but someone seems to have ruined our surprise."

"I'm sorry, but she was wearing the bloody ring! Even I saw it!" Bill stood up and started walking towards Ron.

Angelina giggled. "Cause we all know that Ron is as oblivious as it comes."

Ron ran his hand through his hair as he backed away from Bill. "Right! Exactly!"

"Case and point," Fred said.

Bill grabbed Ron in a headlock and began rubbing his head with his knuckles viciously. "Bloody hell, Bill! This is a family meal! We have guests! Stop!"

Hermione smiled. "I don't mind."

"Agh!"

Next to Hermione, Faith dropped her spoon. "Damn!"

Hermiones eyes widened. Ron stopped fighting against Bill and paled. "Oh shit…"

~*~

"Well I'm glad to hear Faith knew that word before she heard it from me," Ron said, rubbing his neck.

Hermione kicked a chuck of ice out of her path. "I can't believe my Dad didn't tell me about that. I was upset at you for nothing."

"What was that? Mad at me for nothing?"

"You heard me," she grumbled. "Why are we out here anyway?"

"I'm scared of Bill."

Hermione smiled. She was glad Ron hadn't mentioned that she was the one that noticed the ring first. Plus if fear was what got Ron out of the house to be alone with her, fear was a good thing.

Even outside the Burrow was magical. Powdery snow blanketed the ground and trees in a peaceful quiet. Ron stepped out onto the ice of the pond, holding his hand out to Hermione. She bit her lip. "Is it safe?"

Ron grinned. "It's charmed."

"Oh."

Before she could protest he pulled her onto the ice and into his arms. She blushed. "I've never walked on ice before."

"Really? Why not?"

She shrugged. He wouldn't understand if she told him she'd seen too many films where people fell through. Why didn't he take Muggle Studies? Things could be so much easier. "I guess I wasn't brave enough to risk it," she said staring at their feet. Goodness his feet were large.

Ron tipped her chin up to look at him. "You wouldn't be in Gryffindor if you weren't brave."

She shrugged. "Maybe about some things."

"Well be brave for just a second longer. I'll be right back."

He let her go and ran to the other side of the pond. Hermione stiffened and looked down again. My did that ice look thin…

Moments later Ron skated back over to her, holding another pair of ice skates in his hands. "These are for you, Happy Christmas!"

Hermione stared at them. "You want me to put those on?"

"Of course!"

"No… no, no, no, no, no… I can't… I've never-"

"I'll teach you. Please? I got them for you."

His blue eyes pierced her own. Why did he do this to her. He knew she couldn't resist those eyes. "Okay…. I'll try, but I'm going to be dreadful."

"You can't be perfect at everything, Miss Granger," he said, kneeling down and pulling off her shoe.

She put her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself. He slid on ice skate on her foot and started on the other. She laughed nervously as he balance shifted. "I feel like Cinderella."

"You could be," Ron said standing up. "But you're much more beautiful."

Hermione bit her lip. "Thanks… but I'm not really."

"Well think what you'd like, but now it's time to skate." With those words he shot away from her.

She nearly toppled over at the loss of him as her support. She wind-milled before she regained her balance. Ron laughed from across the pond. "If you can get yourself over here, I have something for you."

"I can't, Ron!" She huffed. "I'm athletically challenged."

Ron skated back to her. "This coming from the woman who taught me how to play basketball."

"Well…"

"Nope! I got you. No more saying 'I can't' got it?"

Hermione frowned before Ron grabbed her hands and began pulling her along. "Ah! Ron! No!" She stumbled forward crashing into him.

He fell backwards with an 'oomph' as she landed on top of him. She propped herself up on him. "I told you so."

"I knew I was going to hear that sometime tonight."

She sat up and folded her arms. "Now my arse is frozen and I've made an idiot of myself."

"Damn, woman, I'm starting to wear off on you." Ron said sitting up and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Pick a hand."

"Oh what are you doing to me now?" Hermione sighed.

"Please pick, I promise it's not something stupid like skating."

"Oh, Ron, skating isn't stupid. You just need to teach me, not laugh at me."

"Okay, but seriously, pick a hand."

Hermione put a finger to her lips and looked at both hands. What was he up to? "I pick right."

She felt him chuckle into her hair. "Good guess. You know me all too well."

"Well are you just a tease or do you have something to show me?" She asked impatiently.

"Why don't you pry open my hand and find out."

Hermione laughed as he pulled her into him more. "Okay, okay." She took his hand and opened his it with her thumbs. A small silver shine caught her eye before she had his palm open all the way. "Ron…"

He opened his hand and she gasped. "I saw it and thought of you," he explained. "Do you like it?"

She pulled the ring out of his hand and stared at it intently. "It's amazing…" She breathed, slipping it onto her finger.

"Oh, good… I was-"

Hermione spun around in his arms and kissed him. "I love you."

"Well... I love you, too… I take it that means you like it?"

"Of course!"

"In that case let's do that kissing thing again, that was nice."

She smiled as he pulled her back into him. Maybe ice wasn't so scary after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hoped to have this up by Christmas but my schedule wouldn't allow it I'm afraid. I'm really sorry. Thanks for reading! Please review! 

Best wishes,

~Lenny


End file.
